Taken by Darkness
by TDolphin
Summary: The devious mastermind Sesshomaru, realizes a greater power far more than that of the tesusaiga. Knowing that Kagome is the only one who can help him, he kidnaps her and takes her along on his journey for better power. Will Inuyasha be able to save her? R
1. Wanting No More

Taken by Darkness: Ch. 1  
  
The sun was setting as Sesshomaru lurked in the shadows of the Inuyasha forest. His eyes followed Inuyasha, and his trail of followers. There she was, the girl he had been looking for. The reason he was here, other than to kill Inuyasha of course, but that wasn't his intention at the moment. Hmm. The only way to Inuyasha is to get the only one he loves. It seems she'll make a useful slave to get me what I want. Sesshomaru's expression quickly formed into a devious smirk, as he stood there and listened to the others.  
  
"Are you and Inuyasha going to get married?" Shippou asked Kagome.  
  
"No way, Shippou! Inuyasha's too stubborn to ever think that way."  
  
It was true, Inuyasha would never take Kagome's feelings into consideration. This made her angry at times, but in the end, she just saw it as Inuyasha being himself.  
  
"Maybe I don't wanna marry you, because I don't like you!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Don't like me?! Well..... maybe I don't like you either!"  
  
Kagome veered around to face Inuyasha. Their eyes glared into one another, and expresions of anger were shown. She was not only offended, but was also disturbed at the fact that he didn't care about her at all. Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged words of hate at one another. Shippou stood beside Mirokou and Sango, as the two fought.  
  
Suddenly, a swift glimpse of white flashed in everyone's sight. Kagome's heart began to beat faster, while Sango, Mirokou, and Inuyasha posed ready for action. Shippou quickly sprinted to a tree near by, frightened more than ever. Mirokou slowly scanned the surrounding area, to see what caused the disturbance.  
  
"I feel an ominous presence in this area."  
  
"Must you always state the obvious Miroku?" Inuyasha's ears twitched as the faint sound of tree leaves rustled. "Ahhhyaahhhh!"  
  
Inuyasha lept forward, and slashed at the tree. The bark splitted, creaking and cracking as it fell, exposing a face well known to everyone.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
The figure stepped forward into the light. As the light traveled upward, white clothing was uncovered from the shadows. Long, silvery tresses of hair shone in the sunlight. Followed by yellow, cold eyes.  
  
"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled  
  
"I'm no longer after your precious tetsauiga. I'm here for something far more valuable."  
  
Kagome gasped. She didn't know what Sesshomaru was after. He had always wanted to gain possession of Inuyasha's sword. He's no longer striving and fighting for the tetsauiga. If not the sword, then..................Ugnh! He must want me! 


	2. Saved by Love

Taken by Darkness - Part 2  
  
Inuyasha raced forward with his mighty sword. With one blow of Sesshomaru's sword, Inuyasha was flung back onto a nearby tree. The giant timber fell, causing the earth beneath it to quake. Inuyasha groaned as the pain ran sharply through his body.  
  
"Simple fool. You didn't seriously think that you'd harm me?"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked, and turned towards Kagome. He slowly strolled towards her, but before he got close to her, Miroku jumped in front of him. His staffed was poised, aiming at Sesshomaru.  
  
"That's enough Sesshomaru!"  
  
Miroku quickly removed the rosary beads that wrapped around his cursed hand. He opened his hand, unleashing the mighty Wind Tunnel. The massive attack created a vaccum effect which sucked in everything around it. Sesshomaru solidly stood in front of Miroku, unaffected by the pull of the Wind Tunnel. His hand rose, giving off a poisonous gas. Sango recognized it as Sesshomaru's deadly Poison Hand attack. She ran toward Miroku in a desparate attempt to save him.  
  
"Watch out for his Poison Hand Attack!!!"  
  
Miroku turned around to see Sango rushing towards him with full force. At the same time, Sesshomaru raced forward with his hand pointing at Miroku. Sango pushed Miroku out of the way to save him, but ended up being wounded by the poison which expelled from Sesshomaru's hand. The penetrating poison burned through her clothing, and through her skin. Her body fell to the ground by Miroku, who was saved from the attack. Sango's wounded body lied there, bleeding from the open wound that was in her chest. Miroku quickly got up, and ran towards her.  
  
"Sango.... C'mon. We're gonna dress your wounds. Kikyo's sister....."  
  
"M-Miroku. I know it may seem that I hate you, but the truth is...(groan)...that I actually care for you. And not just as a friend. Miroku, I......love y......."  
  
Darkness began to surround Sango as she fell unconscious. Her body rested in Miroku's arms. He stood, still holding her body, and walked off in search of the nearest village. He stopped, not turning to face the others.  
  
"I am going to find help. Sango needs me now, and I'd do anything for her at this time. Even if that means leaving you to battle with Sesshomaru."  
  
He walked off, without saying anymore. The others stood watching him with astonishment. Sesshomaru turned to them and chuckled. He pulled out his whip ready to attack again.  
  
"What a sad moment for those who care. It seems Sango and Miroku won't be around for your death, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha turned to see the whip which Sesshomaru held coming at him. He dodged it just enough, for it to only tear a piece of his kimono.  
  
"Pretty nifty weapon you got there. Mind trying that one on me again?"  
  
Before he could pull out his own weapon, the whip struck Inuyahsa once more. This time, leaving a raised scar along his chest. The next attacks came quicker than the others. Each hit crackled, as Inuyasha yelled in pain. There was no way for him to avoid them. Kagome realized that the beatings were more than Inuyasha could bare. She ran after him, the same way that Sango had did for Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha no...!"  
  
This time, the whip came after Kagome. But instead of harming her, it only wrapped around her and pulled her towards Sesshomaru. She screamed as her body came closer and closer to his.  
  
"It's nice that you volunteered to come to me, rather than me coming to you."  
  
"Let me go you creep!"  
  
Kagome squirmed and screamed, trying to break free of Sesshomaru's grasp. It was no use, he was way too powerful for that of an average human like herself.  
  
"Inuyasha, get up!! He's taking me somewhere! Don't you even care?!....Help me!!"  
  
Inuyasha lied there throbbing with pain and the markings from the brutal beating he received from Sesshomaru. There was not enough strength in him to stand, let alone rescue Kagome. His half-opened eye could only see Sesshomaru carrying away what seemed to be Kagome. He slowly rose, only to fall once more. Before, he had swore to never let any harm come to Kagome, but it seemed that now that promise was broken. He had not only let himself down, but Kagome as well.  
  
A/N: Sorry 'bout the long wait. I dunno, I guess high school is a bit more than what I expected. Chapter 3 should be up soon, but don't worry. I have another story I'm working on. It's based on Square Enix's: Kingdom Hearts. Look out for it! Bye! 


	3. A Plan is Taking Shape

"**Taken By Evil"**

**Ch. 3: 'A Plan Is Taking Shape'**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own anything relating to Inuyasha**

** A small glimmer of light barely glistened in the distance. Sango groaned as the light came closer, and became brighter. She awoke to see a small fox demon sitting atop of her. The little demon's eyes lit up with excitement as Sango managed to say, **

"**W-where am I?"**

** The little fox began running around, announcing Sango's recovery. **

"**Miroku! Miroku! She's awake, Miroku!"**

** Suddenly a tall, dark-haired monk entered the room. He held a tray holding cups of herbal tea. He set the tray down beside Sango's side. **

"**May I interest you in a cup of tea?"**

** Sango struggled to raise herself to an up-right position. She wanted to drink something. It was another step towards recovery. Her abdomen still ached from the powerful attack Sesshomaru had inflicted upon her. She groaned as her body fell back onto the bed. **

"**Sango, you are in no condition to be moving. Here let me help you."**

** Miroku gently poured the steaming tea into Sango's mouth. She swallowed it and smiled at her helpful companion. Miroku smiled in return. **

** Sango noticed that Miroku's smile was more like a pleased one, rather than a grateful one. Also, for some reason, her rear felt a little warmer. Her face grew red as she growled in anger. Suddenly, Shippo jumped and slapped Miroku across the face. Shippo blushed, showing signs of regret.**

"**Sorry Miroku. I was only doing what Sango wanted to do."**

** Miroku's eyebrow twitched as anger spread across his face. He calmly sighed.**

"**On the count of 3 Shippo, you better be running."**

** Shippo screamed as he fled from Miroku, circling around Sango's bed. Sango sighed as she rested, watching the two scream and shout .**

* * *

"**Inuyasha….!"**

** Kagome's voice echoed as she sat, tied to Sesshomaru's belongings. She struggled to free herself, but Sesshomaru's little lizardly assistant had tied her tight. The huge dragon that carried them continued to walk, without any change in it's pace. **

"**Just you wait Sesshomaru! Inuyasha will come for me! He'll…"**

"**Silence."**

** Sesshomaru halted the moving dragon. He serenely dismounted from the beast and moved towards the tied up girl. She stared him in the eye, her face fixed as though she wanted to kill him. The short connection ended when Sesshomaru relieved the girl from her bondage. **

"**I must end this unnecessary whining. I planned to wait until I was further away from this place, but it seems it must be done now. Jaken, prepare the ritual."**

** Like a child on Christmas morning, Jaken excitedly began rummaging through the party's belongings. From within an old messenger bag, Jaken exposed a black ceramic jar. Along with candles and aged scrolls, the little lizard placed the items in a particular pattern. He then handed the black jar to his master.**

"**Lord Sesshomaru, you really are amazing! This plan should work perfectly. Once you've taken-"**

"**Sesshomaru…what are you doing?"**

** Just then, a small girl stepped off of the dragon. She stood, her face showing strong concern for the ritual Sesshomaru was planning to commence. She slowly stepped forward, but was stopped by Jaken's staff. The girl's hand raised to mouth as she watched in astonishment.**

"**Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need you to worry about him."**

"**Rin, stay with Jaken. I require much concentration if I plan to continue with this ritual."**

** The white-haired demon effortlessly picked up Kagome, and began walking into the woods. Kagome struggled to free herself from Sesshomaru's hold, but soon realized it was futile. The two figures vanished into the heart of the forest.**

**

* * *

A cool wind passed, revealing to Inuyasha that he was not yet dead. He grunted as he awoke in the clearing of the forest. He rose, only to fall once more. With the help of the tetsusaiga, Inuyasha was able to rise to his feet. Inuyasha looked around, noticing the remarks left from the battle with Sesshomaru. Seeing them ignited a flame within Inuyasha, which intensified his desire to find Kagome.**

'_**I must… find her. No matter what it takes. I swear, if that bastard Sesshomaru hurts her…I'll (groan)'**_

** Inuyasha's wounds still burned, He could barely withstand it any longer. He rested on a nearby rock and sighed heavily. **

'_**Who am I kidding? With pain like this, I don't stand a chance against Sesshomaru. One hit and I'd be down for the count.'**_

** Suddenly, a tiny flea appeared on Inuyasha's neck. It began to draw blood from the half-demon's body. Though in pain, Inuyasha managed to give the flea a powerful smack. Rendering it unconscious.**

"**Myoga! Why is it that you manage to appear at the worst time? Not to mention when there's no danger."**

"**Excuse me Master Inuyasha. May I please just have one, tiny-"**

"**No! I need all of my blood!"**

"**Right. Anyway, from the look of your wounds you need to visit Lady Kaede. I'm sure she'll bandage them up for you. That way you'll stand a slight chance at defeating Sesshomaru."**

"**What do ya mean by slight? I can defeat Sesshomaru!" **

** Strong anger appeared on Inuyasha's face. Myoga knew then that his best way out was by apologizing.**

"**My apologies Master Inuyasha. I was only stating the obvious."**

** Inuyasha calmed down, but still showed signs of hostility to the poor flea. He then stood, and managed to began a slow stroll. Myoga rested on his shoulder, taking advantage of the free ride.**

"**Besides, I wouldn't go see that hag if I was forced to. I can treat my own wounds."**

** Just then, pain shot through his body causing him to stumble. He rested, the tetsusaiga aiding him in his stance. Now there was no choice. Lady Kaede's help was his only hope towards rescuing Kagome. Once healed, Inuyasha would set off to find Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, and rescue the one that mattered the most in his life. **

**

* * *

A/N - Sorry it took me so long to finish this. I promise that this year I'll try to update more often. I want to thank those of you who support and review my work. Without you all I really wouldn't continue this. So, thanks. Also, look out for my next title: Reunitace (Inu x Kag) ;-)**


End file.
